Shy
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. Abbie often gets teased for being shy in many ways, and people don't understand her, except Jimmy Novak. At Ruby's party, a game of truth or dare leads to a kiss between Jimmy and Abbie and their beautiful relationship is born. Please R&R!
1. Party Antics

**Summary: **AU. Abbie often gets teased for being shy in many ways, and people don't understand her, except Jimmy Novak. At Ruby's party, a game of truth or dare leads to a kiss between Jimmy and Abbie and their beautiful relationship is born. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Abbie Summers.

**A/N: **Hopefully this story is uplifting, because even though it starts a little angsty, it will get better. I want to put across how much one person can help strengthen another and in this case, how Jimmy's love for Abbie will give her all the confidence and self esteem she needs. Her schoolmates will sometimes get big shocks and I may go into their adult lives with this since it begins towards the end of their final year of high school.

Please enjoy and please leave a review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Shy**

**~Chapter One: Party Antics~**

Walking through the school gates, Abbie had a flyer thrust into her hand by Ruby Masters. School would start in about ten minutes. The April morning was beautiful, the sun out and shining, birds singing in the nearby trees and white clouds gently floating by. It was all the façade that made Abbie believe she'd be having a good day today. The sun was warm on her, even through her black jacket which sat neatly on her shoulders as always.

"Party at my place tomorrow night, Abbie." Ruby said, "Feel free to come along."

"Thanks." Abbie replied weakly, blushing and heading through towards her group of friends with her head bowed low.

She'd put on her purple tank top and dark blue jeans today. Jimmy said he liked that outfit. She'd also left her dark brown hair wavy as Jimmy liked it, wearing her white sneakers which were so comfortable she could've melted into them.

Abbie Summers was eighteen. She'd never kissed a boy in her life, she'd never slept with anyone, and she'd barely touched a drop of alcohol. She went to church on Sundays where she saw Jimmy Novak and his family, his twin Castiel and his older brothers, Gabriel, Michael and Lucifer. Lucifer was always given odd looks in church but he just brushed them off. She went with her older brother, Andy and her parents, Dawn and Grant. She often sat by Jimmy. He gave her peace, he never judged her and he always made her smile.

Abbie was so shy that she couldn't raise her hand in class and give an answer. She could barely look her teachers in the eye and she couldn't tell Jimmy Novak how she felt about him. Her dark blue eyes met his bright blue ones and he smiled softly, tapping his twin on the shoulder whilst getting his other friends' attention.

"Morning, Abbie." He said sweetly, the others adding their greetings to her which made Abbie blush and smile.

"Morning, guys."

"Oh, you got a flyer for the party too?" Dean Winchester asked, Abbie nodding in response, "You coming?"

"Sure..." She said nervously, "I've never been to a party before...I'd like to try it."

"Well, it'll be great because we'll all be there." Jimmy said, "Parties are awesome, depending on who goes."

"Oh." Abbie replied, feeling a flush on her cheeks again, "Maybe I shouldn't come..."

"Why not?" Anna Milton asked with disbelief, snuggling into her boyfriend Ash's side.

"I...I'd only...um..."

Abbie looked to her fingers and pulled on them nervously, now so embarrassed she could barely meet the eyes of her friends.

"I...I'm not cut out for parties..." She said quietly and sadly, "I'm...people just laugh at whatever I do..."

"Hey," Jimmy said softly, taking her gently by the arms, "Look at me, Abbie."

Abbie did with sparkling eyes, ones that looked ready to fill with tears.

"Listen, we're all gonna be there with you, okay?" He promised, "Come on, it'll be so much fun...and...we'll not let anyone hurt you or upset you, alright?"

Abbie smiled softly and nodded, opening her arms to Jimmy who wrapped his around her and held her close. She stood only a few inches shorter than him and she buried her face in his shoulder, thanking him with gentle words which Jimmy smiled at, stroking her hair soothingly. Jimmy hated to see her feeling so down about herself. She had little self esteem and confidence, and it was all caused by the people who bullied her in school.

In elementary school, yeah, she was a little shy, and everyone thought she'd come out of her shell a little bit in middle school. She didn't and that's when the bullying started. She was so shy that in sports lessons, she would get changed in the girls' bathroom in the gym block rather than in the locker room with the other girls.

He hated it when people would make a comment in the corridor or in the yard, even in class sometimes too. The teachers did nothing to help poor Abbie who once had run out of the classroom out of pure embarrassment. This party would hopefully do her some good and maybe people would see how fun and sweet she really was.

* * *

The sun was setting over Lawrence, Kansas and Abbie applied her last bit of make-up, her lip gloss, before looking in the mirror. She was wearing her nicest pair of dark blue jeans and a dark pink off the shoulder top. She looked nice...which made a change (in her eyes). She headed towards Ruby's house, meeting her friends on the front porch and all of them heading inside.

Three hours into the party and Abbie was just the butt of the joke. The kids began playing truth or dare, Abbie hoping and praying that the bottle wouldn't land on her. Unfortunately, it did.

"Abbie. Truth or dare?" Ruby asked, Abbie looking to Jimmy worriedly before answering.

"Truth..."

"Do you want Jimmy Novak to be your boyfriend?"

Abbie's heart stopped dead. Everyone was staring at her and she knew her number was up. She'd have to tell the truth. For one thing, she was an appalling liar, and another, someone clearly knew this to be true or the question wouldn't have been asked.

"Um...I..."

"Awww, this is precious!" Meg, Ruby's non-identical triplet laughed, "She's got the hots for our golden boy, Novak over there!"

She burst into laughter the others doing the same before Abbie snapped.

"I don't want to answer that question."

Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"It's a forfeit then." Ruby replied, Lilith, the other non-identical triplet giggling in response.

"You've got to kiss him." She sneered, "That or you get thrown in the pool."

Abbie didn't want to get thrown in the pool. Her clothes were brand new and her make-up would be a mess. Then she'd have to go home and she'd look so stupid. She looked to Jimmy with terrified eyes, knowing that he now knew the truth about her feelings and that she wanted him as her boyfriend. Jimmy was sitting right next to her and he knew everything. Abbie looked at him with tearful, apologetic eyes, but Jimmy shook his head gently and he leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers in a gentle kiss.

Abbie tensed up, a tear falling down her face before she couldn't take anymore. It was all too much; first the question, then the jeers and the laughs, then the forfeit and Jimmy's kiss. He'd just kissed her willingly and not knowing what was going on or what to do, Abbie got up and ran for the door, grabbing her bag and coat on the way. Jimmy gasped, grabbing his coat and jumping up after her while leaving a lot of laughing and jeering teenagers behind.

"Abbie!" He called, chasing after the younger girl who was in tears, "Abbie, wait! Please!"

Abbie didn't want to but she was running out of breath, and she stumbled and fell as she began to climb the grass verge to cut across the playground near her house. She was so close to her home, to her room where she could just hide under the covers from the world and she wouldn't have to face anyone until Monday. She was so close but then she felt hands on her arms and she screamed, realising it was Jimmy who was with her.

"Abbie, it's okay..." He soothed, cupping her cheek and holding her hand, "It's alright...it's alright..."

"It's not..." Abbie sobbed, wanting nothing more than to just be left alone, "It isn't okay! It isn't alright, Jimmy!"

She looked at him, swallowing thickly and trying to catch her breath.

"They just made a complete fool out of me in there!" She cried, "I...I _knew _I shouldn't have come, Jimmy! I _knew_ it!"

Jimmy cupped her face, feeling the threat of tears himself as he stared at his distraught friend.

"Abbie...listen..." He said softly, Abbie shaking her head and sobbing, "Do you really, genuinely have feelings for me?"

Abbie sighed brokenly and nodded, Jimmy smiling so brightly at her she didn't know what to do.

"That's okay!" He promised, "That's really...more than okay...that's brilliant..."

"Why?" Abbie asked, Jimmy stroking her face soothingly.

"Because I've got feelings for you too, Abbie..." He said, "I've wanted you for so long...I just...I didn't think you wanted me too..."

Abbie assumed Jimmy was joking, and to reassure her that he wasn't, he could only do one thing. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers again. Abbie stopped breathing for a moment as Jimmy moved his experienced lips against her inexperienced ones, winding protective arms around her and holding her close in her true, real first kiss.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	2. A First Date

**Summary: **AU. Abbie often gets teased for being shy in many ways, and people don't understand her, except Jimmy Novak. At Ruby's party, a game of truth or dare leads to a kiss between Jimmy and Abbie and their beautiful relationship is born. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Abbie Summers.

* * *

**Shy**

**~Chapter Two: A First Date~**

Jimmy held Abbie close as they broke their first kiss, the younger teen looking up at him with teary eyes and a grimace spread across her beautiful face. She'd just been kissed...amazingly kissed by Jimmy Novak, who'd dated Amelia Williams for a year and had broken up with her because he 'had feelings for someone else'. What if that someone was her? No...surely not...

"Abbie?" Jimmy asked, "You okay?"

Abbie bit her lip with tears in her eyes and she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Jimmy tightly. Jimmy held her back and pressed his cheek to her head, sighing as rain began to fall around them. She was shivering as he held her and he didn't know what else to do other than take her home. The whole night must've been a huge shock to her what with suddenly getting together with him like this.

"Come on, baby..." He said softly, Abbie blushing at the pet-name, "Let's get you home."

He helped her to her feet and the pair began walking towards her house, Jimmy's hand in hers the whole way. And strangely, Abbie didn't mind holding Jimmy's hand. She felt pretty comfortable with that, which made her feel a little better. They reached her porch and stood under it, Jimmy looking at the rain before texting Castiel and telling him he was coming back for the car and that if he wanted a lift home he'd better be ready in five minutes.

"You wanna come over to my place tomorrow?" Jimmy asked, "For a few hours?"

Abbie blushed and bit her lip, nodding in response.

"Thanks." She whispered, Jimmy leaning forward and kissing her again, neither teen noticing Abbie's mother watching through the window with a goofy grin on her face.

"Ten-thirty?" He asked, Abbie locking her fingers with Jimmy's and nodding shyly, leaning up bravely and pressing a nervous kiss to his lips, "Bye, sweetie..."

"Bye, Jimmy. Thanks for bringing me home." Abbie replied, "Thanks for...for looking after me..."

"That's okay." Jimmy said softly, pulling Abbie in for a tender embrace which was strangely intimate, the pair breaking apart before he kissed her forehead, "Bye."

"Bye..."

Abbie watched him go, beaming and covering her face with her hands before jumping up and down on the porch, heading inside only to be met by her equally happy mother.

* * *

"Okay, you can do this..." Abbie breathed as she stood outside Jimmy's front door, "No you can't! Who are you kidding?"

She jumped as the door opened to reveal Lucifer, the young man grinning like a maniac at her. He smiled and stepped aside to let her in, calling Jimmy who practically bounded down the stairs to see her.

"Hey, baby..." He said softly, pulling her into a hug and pressing a kiss to her soft lips gently, "How are you?"

"I-I'm alright, thank you." Abbie replied, "Are you okay?"

"Much better now you're here." Jimmy replied, taking her hand in his own, "C'mon, I got some new DVDs upstairs."

Abbie looked a little nervous as Jimmy led her upstairs, the two of them going into his room while he locked the door which worried Abbie even more.

"Sweetie, don't be nervous, okay?" He whispered, "I'm not trying to force you into anything, I just want us to get used to...well...being a couple, I guess."

Abbie nodded, Jimmy reaching out with both hands and taking hers in his own, the two going to sit on the bed.

"Uh...so..." She stammered, her nerves getting the better of her.

"So..." Jimmy began, "Uh...you wanna watch a movie or...anything?"

Abbie looked to her hands, flushing and biting her lip. Jimmy knew how shy she was and he tried to be gentle and careful, reaching over slowly and taking her hand in his own, lacing their fingers together and tilting her face with his other hand, the young girl smiling weakly as she looked up at him.

He moved closer, pressing a small kiss to the corner of her mouth, fighting back the urge to just claim her mouth with his lips and tongue. He kissed gently across her lips, feeling her slowly begin to reciprocate. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest, just the feel of his lips brushing against hers sending shockwaves through her body. Their fingers remained laced together, their bodies pressing closer together as their kiss deepened. Upon breaking it, Jimmy found a pair of frightened eyes gazing into his own.

"It's alright, Abbie." He whispered, "We don't need to take this any further than kisses if you don't want to."

"I-I'm sorry..." She said quietly, "I...I've never done this before. I just need it to be taken slowly..."

"No, I understand." Jimmy replied, "I understand completely. We'll go at your pace, okay? I can wait for you and I _will_ wait for you."

Abbie beamed, pressing closer to her friend and cuddling him gently, Jimmy smiling as he kissed her temple and drew her in for a soft, sweet kiss.

"Would you like some ice cream?" He asked, earning a soft nod, "We've got cookie dough, strawberry, coconut or chocolate."

"Coconut please." Abbie replied, Jimmy grinning in response and kissing her again.

"I'll be right back. Get yourself comfortable."

He headed downstairs, Abbie sighing and laying on his comfortable double bed, her eyes resting on an open book on his bedside table. She edged forward, reading the words on the page and knowing straight away that this was wrong to, but she couldn't help it. She read the words carefully, and something inside her broke.

_She's caring, gentle and sweet. She smiles beautifully and she always looks gorgeous. But she's shy, she's unwilling to join in with things, she's quiet and she doesn't understand half the jokes we tell her. She barely speaks. She tears up over the slightest thing. She breaks easily like fragile glass. She listens but often doesn't reply. She looks up at me with eyes that are so trusting, like she's afraid of everything and everyone around her. She's meek, small and closed off from us. She's just so shy. _

Jimmy looked up as he heard the front door slam, heading upstairs to see if Abbie was still there. He found an empty bed with his diary laying open as he'd left it the previous night, but he saw that it rested on his mattress. He moved forward and read the words he'd written, gasping and knowing that she'd probably not read everything when he lifted up the photo of her he'd kept at the bottom of the page. He really hoped that she'd read everything.

He raced downstairs with the diary in his hand, sprinting in the direction of her house and finally spotting her going across the playground. He called her name, watching as she stared at him with tears streaming down her face.

"Abbie, wait, please!" He called, "Please, let me explain!"

"There's nothing to explain, Jimmy!" She cried, her hurt so clear and her anger more prominent than he'd ever seen it before, "It's clear how you feel! You think I'm meek. You think I'm shy. You think I'm unwilling to join in with things, that I'm weak and afraid of everything."

"You didn't read it all, Abbie!" Jimmy yelled, thrusting the diary into her hands and pulling up the photo of her, revealing a lot more writing beneath it.

He didn't even have to look at it to be able to recite it word for word.

"_But despite all of her shyness and all of her anxiousness, she manages to stay so strong through every bad thing that ever happens to her. I hope I'm not something bad that happens to her, because she's the best thing that ever happened to me. To me, she is perfection._" He recited, Abbie looking up at him with eyes flooded with guilt, "_She's the most perfect creature to ever grace this planet, and if I ever get the chance to show her how much I care for her, how much I wish to look after her and how much I love her, I can assure everyone who has an objection that nothing will stand in my way to do all those things that I want to. For her. For my Abbie." _

"Y-you love me?" She asked, Jimmy nodding as tears filled his eyes.

"Of course I love you." He whispered, "How the hell could you not see it?"

"I never...I never saw myself worthy of..."

"Shut up." Jimmy said, snatching the diary back and shutting it, "Don't you even dare think yourself unworthy of my love. You're so worthy of my love. If anyone's unworthy of love, Abbie, I am of yours!"

"Oh, Jimmy..." She breathed, "Jimmy, I'm so sorry...I...I'm so used to hearing the negatives, I never imagined the positives..."

"I suppose it was kinda tactless and dumb to put a photo over the good part, huh?" He said with a weak laugh, "I was gonna wait, Abbie. I was gonna show it to you when I knew the time was right, but..."

"God, I'm sorry." Allie whispered, "Why do I screw everything up?"

"Hey, you didn't screw up..." Jimmy replied, pulling her into his arms, "If you don't love me, I get it. I'm not gonna break up with you 'cause you're not in love with me yet."

But as Allie looked up at Jimmy, he realised how she felt. She opened her mouth to speak, finally managing to get the words out past her lips.

"I love you too."

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
